Look After You
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set after Children of Darkness. While Belle and Rumplestiltskin are in Paris. Baelfire finds himself looking after his little brother Gideon.


**Look After You.**

 _ **Gideon's Point of view:**_

I haven't been able to sleep at all lately. Every five seconds I either just cough or sneeze and my throat hurts feels like razor blades. My headaches like hell. I really shouldn't use the word 'hell' according to Baelfire the word 'hell' was considered to be cursing and not in the magic sense. Apparently back in the Enchanted Forest, the Underworld wasn't that well known to people who lacked information on magic. They just thought when you die you either go to Heaven or straight to Hell. So, using the word 'hell' to insult one or in general conversation was considered foul language and a lack of manners.

Struggling to get out of bed, I make my way downstairs into the kitchen. Mama and Papa are away on a second honeymoon which they deserve considering all the mess, we've been going through lately mostly my fault I admit. In the kitchen, I'm alone I walk over to one of the counters and I see a fresh coffee pot. I pour some coffee into a mug hoping the coffee will give me an energy boost. I then walk over to the small breakfast table with my mug and sit down.

"Spellbook," I said my voice practically going. My spellbook appears in a poof of gold smoke on the table.

"Morning," Baelfire says upon entering the kitchen. I hear Bae's voice and glance at him as I drink a mouthful of hot coffee.

"H...Hey there," I cough out. Ugh, I can't help it the sooner I cast a healing spell the better.

"You don't sound so well," Baelfire commented.

"You're a really good observer," I reply I know not the best sarcastic response but sue me, I'm ill not that I admit to Bae.

"I don't think I've heard papa being this sarcastic you and Robin have been friends for too long." Baefire jokes before sitting down opposite me.

"I just need a spell," I said.

"A healing spell," Baelfire says.

"I'm not sick it's just for practice." I lie. But Baelfire doesn't look convinced.

"I don't think magic can cure this," Baelfire commented.

"Cure what," I say.

"I think you have an infection," Baelfire tells me.

"No, I'm fine really," I lied again. Baelfire then placed one of his hands on my forehead and signs.

"You're burning up squirt," Baelfire said.

"It's really nothing," I replied.

"I'm not sure, last time I checked that spellbook made by the other Children of Darkness. You don't get sick that often unless it's under very special circumstances." Baelfire says.

"Wow, I never thought I hear you say you read," I spoke.

"Cute kid. I don't think coffee is going to help though kiddo." Baelfire replies before he grabs my coffee out of my hands and puts it to one side.

"Bae," I snap.

"You're ill and I don't think coffee is going to help," Baelfire told me.

"If I stop drinking coffee. I would die or never be able to move again." I tell Bae meaning every word of it.

"Then you really need to stop drinking coffee you sound addicted to it," Bae says.

"Addicted is a harsh word." I cough out seriously I hate being ill.

"First we need to find out what's making you ill. But if I learned anything if you're ill most times you need to drink plenty of water." Bae replied as he walks over to the sink and pours my coffee down the sink that's just evil. Bae then rinses the mug out before filling it with water and hands it back to me.

"If I wasn't so ill I would turn you into a toad," I said.

"Then I'll consider myself lucky you are sick," Bae spoke. I take a mouthful of water.

* * *

 _ **Baelfire's Point of View:**_

Gideon is really stubborn. The look on his face when I stole his coffee he looked at me like I kicked a puppy! I know why Belle has started buying decaf coffee he drinks eight mugs of coffee a day! No wonder he can read a dozen book series in a week. I don't think Gideon is going to make this easy for me. He's sixteen what sixteen – year – old wants to be taken care of when sick? I hear a loud bang I run from the kitchen into the living room. Gideon is sat on one of the couches wrapped up in a blanket.

"You okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yes, the but the TV isn't," Gideon replied as he points over to the TV and I see it's destroyed all that's left is shattered glass and pieces of metal.

"Gideon," I shouted.

"Hey I didn't mean for that to happen I sneezed and the TV ended up like this," Gideon says.

"You being sick must be causing your magic to act up," I tell Gid.

"You think. TVs are expensive we need to replace one before they get back." Gideon spoke.

"With what money. I guess we could sell your massive book collection it would give us enough money for a new TV and a cruize." I joke.

"I haven't got that many books." Gideon coughed.

"I've seen fewer books in the library," I replied. Gideon chuckled.

"You can never have too many books," Gideon tells me.

"If you bring home any more books we're going to have to buy an extension." I made another joke he sighs. I feel his forehead to check his temperature he frowns.

"Have you found anything I can do to end this?" Gideon asks me.

"No, not yet I found one of Pa's books on illnesses from the Enchanted Forest. I'll bring you some soup." I answer. I start to walk over to the kitchen.

"I know how to make soup," Gideon spoke up.

"I know you do but I don't you to sneeze and set our kitchen on fire," I answered back.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, I searched the fridge and I find what I need. Some veg and small pieces of chicken. Back in the Enchanted Forest before my Pa was the Dark One we didn't have a lot. But for some reason whenever I was sick he managed to get ahold of the ingredients needed to make this soup. It cheered me up. When I was sick it felt good that I get to make this for Gideon but still, I would have liked to make this for Henry a few times. Making the soup was easy didn't take that long. When I return to the living room I'm glad to see Gideon's magic hasn't taken the lives of any more of our electronics or furniture. I hand him a bowl of the soup and spoon. He looks down a soup before looking back up at me.

"Pa's chicken soup," Gideon said.

"Yep, he made that a couple of times for me when I was sick," I replied.

"Awh and here I thought I was special." Gideon joked making a pout. I laughed.

"Just eat it before it gets cold," I tell Gideon.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gideon asks.

"Sure," I answer.

"You spend the day looking after your sixteen-year-old little brother. Are you doing it because you never really had the chance with Henry?" Gideon questioned.

"Wow, Gid, you really are quite perspective," I said.

"I don't want to upset you, Bae. It's just that I've seen how sad you look when you see Henry take care of a sick or hurt Lucy. You never got a chance to look after a sick Henry. You didn't know he existed for what ten maybe eleven years and shortly after you did meet Henry, you died." Gideon replied.

"I admit I hate that I never had the chance to look after Henry when he was sick," I confess.

"Now, I regret asking you," Gideon says.

"No, you shouldn't regret asking. Henry's grown up now he's adult and he doesn't need me to make him soup when he's sick." I say. Gideon just smiles and shakes his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I can guarantee that if you were sick right now Pa would be making you chicken soup and checking your temperature. And besides, I don't think parents ever truly see their children as adults I think they lie about that." Gideon replies.

"Finish the soup mini Dark One," I said before walking out into the kitchen.

* * *

 ** _Gideon's Point of view:_**

Bae has just walked back into the kitchen. The soup tastes amazing. I hope I didn't offend Bae by what I said. I feel sorry for him, he never got to look after Henry the way he's looking after me now. The only thing that could make being sick a bit more enjoyable was some coffee. I haven't had a single mug. My body might as well as be made up of coffee I drink that much. I finished the soup with ease but I find myself bored and the television is broke. Well, broke is an understatement. I get off the couch and walk over to the stairs. Getting up the stairs was easy that was until I found my stomach turn I run to the bathroom were I vomit. Ugh, the taste of sick is awful the soup actually made me feel better but now I just feel hungry again. I flush the toilet, wash my hands and went over to my room where I pick up my favourite book Her Handsome Hero. And return back downstairs.

"Have you found anything?" I ask Bae as I enter the kitchen. Bae is sat at the small kitchen table with a mug of coffee and an open book. Bae looks up at me and takes a mouthful of coffee its unfair that he's drinking coffee something I've hardly ever see him do. While I'm deprived of it. Right now I don't even fancy coffee but still.

"Yes, actually I fought I told you to lay down," Bae answered.

"I've laid down for the past couple of hours right now I need a quick fix," I said.

"Have you vomited?" Bae asks me.

"Just a minute ago," I replied. Bae just looks down at the book and hums as he takes another sip of coffee.

"Oh dear," Bae says this worries me instantly.

"What oh dear what's wrong Bae?" I asked.

"You're not going to like this," Bae tells me.

"What?" I ask again panicking.

"It's a virus from the Enchanted Forest. But we can't do anything but let it take its course which will probably be around three days." Bae explains.

"Three d...days I can't do three days." I cough out.

"You don't have a choice sprout. We do we need to replace the TV though before Ma and Pa get back." Bae spoke.

"I would twitch my noise but we'll probably need a new living room." I joked.

"Just go and read there some drink in here that can help speed along the whole getting better process," Bae said. I just nod in defeat I'm just too tired beside if there is a way for me to get better sooner I better let Baelfire do it. God knows what it would be like to have Pa and Ma return and have all three of them smothering me.

* * *

The drink Baelfire found that was supposed to speed up the healing process. I found myself feeling a bit better every time I had one of those drinks. Two days of drinking this proved to be quite effective. I found myself feeling a lot better than I originally thought the drink would do to me. I now feel completely better I have no sore throat, no cough nothing. I feel as good as new. I walk down into the kitchen were Bae is drinking coffee and I notice there some still left in the pot.

"Thank god there coffee," I said as I made my way to the counter. I pick up a coffee mug and pour some of the coffee into the mug.

"You sound a lot better," Bae replied.

"That drink from that book worked like a charm," I tell him.

"And now you're back on the coffee. I thought two days without it would put you off coffee." Bae says.

"Oh, please Bae if anything my body needs this coffee more than ever," I respond. Before taking a sip of coffee. Bae just laughs.

"I'm glad our parents are coming home today. They can deal with your coffee addiction." Bae said.

"Be careful I think my magic is under control I can turn you into a toad." I joked. I then hear a car pulling up onto our drive. And so does Baelfire.

"I think they're back," Bae tells me. And then both our faces fall.

"The TV." We both say in unison.

"I'll get the door and you sort out the TV," Bae instructs. I nod and run into the living room.

* * *

 _ **Baelfire's Point of View:**_

I walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I walk over to the front door where I open it and see my Ma and Pa standing. Pa is carrying their luggage. Of course, Ma would have tried to carry the luggage but my Pa would have insisted on carrying them it must be the gentleman in him.

"Welcome home," I said.

"It's good to be back," Ma says.

"And here I thought Paris was brilliant," Pa spoke.

"Of course it was Rumple, I'm just glad to be home. I'm glad to be back with our boys." Belle tells Pa.

"How have things been here pup?" Pa asked me.

"Fine, Gid was a bit under the weather," I tell them.

"Ill how ill?" Both my parents ask.

"Nothing serious just a virus. He hasn't been able to drink coffee for the past two days." I replied.

"I thought you said its nothing serious Gid without coffee is like Henry without cinnamon on coco," Ma says.

"Is that Ma and Pa?" Gideon asks.

"Yeah, they coming in right this minute," I reply. Ma and Pa then enter the house and make their way into the kitchen. I follow closely behind them. Gideon walks into the kitchen from the living room.

"How was Paris?" Gideon asked.

"Amazing." Pa and Ma respond.

"We have presents. I'll show you them in the living room." Ma said as she made her way into the living room with Pa following.

"The TV did you fix it?" I ask Gideon.

"I did a little too well," Gideon answered as he walks over to me.

"How too well?" I ask.

"It replaced our TV with the latest model," Gid tells me.

"We'll deal with that later," I tell him.

"I do have one problem one thing you've done to upset me besides depriving me of my coffee for two days," Gideon says in a rather serious way.

"And what's that?" I questioned.

"You stole my nickname," Gideon responds.

"You hate nicknames." I point out.

"That's beside the point the nickname 'pup' is mine hands off." Gideon jokes. We two then share a hug.

End of story.


End file.
